Boredom3: The Terror of Showers
by VampireApple
Summary: Haru and Elie are fighting, Musica 'helps' them with their problems. HaruxElie. Complete.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Rave Master**

**Boredom3: The Terror Of Showers**

I was bored.

My gang and I had gotten back from stealing a few hours ago. We had plenty of shiny and/or metallic looking objects and all the A's off of the street signs. Now no one knows what they say! Muhahaha! Any way, Griff is sleeping, floating like he does. It's weird. And Plue's in the corner snickering to himself eating suckers. I saw Haru and Elie not to long ago.

I think their fighting or something. They were in the eating area of the hotel, sitting at a table for two. They would sneak glances at each other. Then when they caught each other's eyes they would blush Then Elie would pout and stick out her tong Then Haru would look hurt and glare at her and then they would look away. Then they would do it all over again.

If their fighting, does that mean that I can have Elie? Wait, that would be wrong. Elie was Haru's way before I came into the picture. Besides, I think if I tried to make a move on Elie, Plue would kill me before Haru got the chance. I saw him looking at me when I was watching Haru and Elie. He gave me a glare what make me afraid. I didn't even know he could glare...

Maybe I should get them back together?

"Should I try and get Haru and Elie to stop fighting?" I asked Plue.

He looked at me and smiled. Then he 'punne'ed at me in agreement. At lest, I think it was agreement. I don't speak Plue. I think Haru and Elie do... How do they do that?

Wait, I'm getting off topic.

"Well, how do I do that?" I asked him again.

He grinned evilly at me. "Punnnn!"

"Uh... Okay? I think I'll just lock them in some thing," I said to my self. Plue knotted in agreement and started to munch on his sucker again.

Hmmm, A closet? No, that's too cliché. What should I do?

"What should I lock them in?" I asked Plue. He looked up at me and grinned evilly. He got up and walked out the door.

I followed him down the steps and though some hall. He stopped and stood in front of a door.

"What's in here?" I asked him. He just pointed to the door. Then he gave me a look. I knew exactly what it meant, I have no idea how I did, I just did. The look meant that if I tried any thing, I would be dead. 'Tried' meaning making a move on Elie, or not tying to get them back together.

He smiled at me and walked away.

He's quite protective of them. Must have something to do with the old Rave Master and that Resha chick. Oh well, they belong together. If I can get them back together and not get killed, that's good. If I can get brownie points from an over-protective-dog-type-thing, that's a plus!

Okay, now to open the door.

In side was a... shower? Why could a shower be here? In a hall? Not in any kind of room? Why am I even asking?

It wasn't even that big. There would barely even be enough room for Haru and Elie to fit in there... Wait, that's a good thing. I grinned evilly.

Okay, now to find the pair. I found them doing the same look-at-each-other-and-blush/glare-type-thing.

"Hey! Haru! Elie! I have something to show you," I said walking up to them, completely ignoring the fact they were both glaring at each other.

"Yo."

"Hi."

"Come on," I said, putting an arm around both of their necks. "You guys have to see this."

I led them up-stairs and to the shower-thingy. I only got lost three or four times too. I'm so proud of my self.

"It's in here," I said, standing in front of the door with them. I opened it and shoved them in there.

I only hear them arguing for the first ten minutes, I really couldn't make out what they were saying. Must be sound proof. Then every thing became quit. I thought maybe they killed each other and was about to open the door when I heard 'noises'.

I blinked. The moans and groans and squeals were much loader and clearer then the arguing. Odd. They must have made-up by making-out. Wonder when their gonna have sex? Probably soon.

I smiled again as I walked away from the shower-room-thingy. I knew I had done a good thing, even if it meant I could be with a hot chick like Elie. Oh well, there are other fish in the sea.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I missed Plue watching me smiling then look at the shower-room-thingy.

**Kitty: Well, it's longer then I thought it would be and longer then the other 2, but I don't think it's as good... The reason Haru and Elie were fighting was because they had sex in Boredom2: When Hot Water Attacks. I will do the next one with Griff. I don't have my vol. 14, so can any one tell me the name of the green guy with the horn that looks like Griff, but green? Thanks. Till next time.**


End file.
